User talk:Coffee BAM!
Welcome! Congratulations on starting PvZ Battles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Good Wiki! hey, its chanieman! a want you to know a few things...: *i bookmarked this wiki! im contributiting every day now, so be careful if you log on one day and see 1000 new pages >:D *can you use plants from PVZCC? I added Dawn Pea and a few moves for it already, though... :P so, thats it! see you around ;) this has been: Chanieman 02:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prize! Sure! ah, my favorite way to manage a wiki: with a comfy chair, lemonade, and popcorn :P This haz been: Chanieman 13:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) UMAD? i was on the wiki ALL DAY and i ended up with more points then you. UMAD? this haz been: Chanieman 20:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Troll of no troll? Do you pick troll or no troll? If you pick no troll unblock me. If you pick troll, you'll say that is my fault and still stay me blocked, FOREVER! (in PvZCC) Re:Thanks Yes, please. :D Cattails Heart! 23:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) just so you know.... you put snag pot urself on Plants XP so, i was just adding it from that :P ~chanieman 02:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ok :P i see.......now i have to change my game of this to change snag pot into seed packet rageguy emoticon here FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ~chanieman 03:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: WHAT? yup :P i only have the hometown and the snag pot (which has to be changed :P) its still in early develepment, and in a few weeks itl be ready to test :P any suggestions? oh, and anybody who participates in this version will get a free plant here. PVZ Battles Rules You should explain how they battle. Is it turn-based like Pokemon or a Real-time one like Mortal Kombat? I would also like to contribute here as long as I'm not branded a racist. Bookbay 10:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Say, you should start making some Admins for your wiki. How 'bout me for a start? Sorry for not signing, it was me. Sun-Shroom2003 07:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Zombies allowed? Hi. It's really a wonderful idea. PvsZ battles must be wonderful. But I want to ask one thing. Are zombies included? If not, why? I think adding zombies would be a good idea as there's not much plants. Hypno Boy 11:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) A Word. Coffee, not to be mean or anything, but your a bit abusive on ban powers. First Of All, when someone does something and he or she is new, do not just go "OH HAHAAHAHAHAA Ban". Considering they are new, help them out instead of banning. Also for the Puff Shroom page, sorry that i edited it and looked like i made it, but its that in Pokemon, the max is 100. Why 160 and then 900? Puff-shrooms level gained attacks arent even CLOSE to that high. Theres no logic or common sense in there. And use proper grammar for rules. No one knows what a fanon is when you don't tell them and you blame them for that. Also, When you say i can't be an NPC, does that mean you can use all my plants and say they were made by you? Are you going to just steal it? Also, why only Admins? thats quite unfair to other players when they put effort into ideas and you can make the game while not giving credit. Again, i hope this didn't offend you, and please don't block me from this. Because, i know your an awesome and nice guy, but try to not abuse. Either way, good luck on making PvZ Battles as an online game and i hope you are sucsessful. Thank you for listening. -From a person you blocked.